


If you're a Good Boy, Peeta

by Lovebeauty01



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets! [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtake from "W2WC". Like the title says "If you're a good boy, Peeta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're a Good Boy, Peeta

Outtake from W2WC  **(A day at the lake. A more playful Katniss in this one. Unlike her usual scowly face. Since I'm doing pic fics, I don't own this one either. This shortie was originally an idea for Vampire Diaries where (in my world) Damon has a mate and they play, but I love K/P more)  As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!!**

It was just days before I was supposed to have my wedding shoot and Peeta and I found ourselves bored to tears. Training was over for the past two days because of excess heat and we were lounging in his house barely dressed to keep ourselves from dying of heat exhaustion.

As we laid there on the floor of his living room, I wracked my brain to think of a place where we could cool off and not be bothered. No one was allowed outside the fence, but if you knew how to sneak in you could. I, admittedly, had snuck under the fence a few times since Gale’s whipping. No one knew but me.

_At least I think so_

Propping myself up from the floor, we were playing a game similar to musical chairs, but instead of chairs we would move to a different spot on the cold floor. Pushing my sweaty hair from my face, I finished peeling myself off the floor and looked at Peeta. He didn't’ look any better than I did. Laying there in his boxers, I could see the outline of his cock and my face flushed from the mere sight of it.

Me, blushing? We have been having sex for weeks now. No need for me to get all shy about it. But I still was self conscious about myself. Even though Peeta reassured me constantly that I was beautiful to him and he only wanted me. I still think he’s been thrown around too much in school.

So when I thought about the lake, I instantly pushed down a moan. It would be the perfect secluded place for us. The trek was nearly an hour long but it would be worth it in the end. Maybe we would fish and bring home dinner. Just the thought of freshly caught fish made my mouth water. We had to go.

“I think I know where we can go.”

“To do what?” He groaned. The heat wasn’t very kind to him.

“Cool off. Be _alone._ ” I emphasized the word _alone_ hoping he would get the hint. When he cracked an eye open, I could tell I had piqued his interest.

“Oh….” he gave me _that_ smile. If I could get any warmer, I would. “Where at?”

“The lake.”

“We’re not supposed to go outside the fence anymore, Katniss.” He pointed out.

“I know, but it’s hot and it’s secluded. So we won’t be bothered. No one could hear us.” I cajoled him.

I could tell he was thinking it over. Looking toward the direction of Henry & Charlotte’s place, he pondered over not getting caught.

“How would we sneak under?”

I didn’t answer. He would be furious with me if he knew I was still sneaking in the woods. “I, uh, I’ve been able to sneak under a soft spot behind my house.”

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Of course he wouldn’t. It’s Peeta. There’s only so many times he can warn me about doing something before it comes back to bite me in the ass. Laying back down, he closed his eyes, but sighed and sat back up.

“OK, but this better be worth it. You’re making me move and put clothes on.” He whined.

“Clothing optional when we get there.” I said before I could stop myself. _What the fuck?_ His eyes widened and his smile was seductive. Well that got his attention. In a heartbeat, he was on his feet and plowing up the stairs to find clothes. I laughed and followed him minutes later. While I was dressing he packed a small carry snack for the both of us.

Taking his hand, we hurried across the road to my house and snuck around to the backyard. I listened for sounds, hearing none; we continued. Today wasn’t a day for hunting, so Peeta could be as loud as he wanted to be. After a fifteen minute walk, we came upon the soft spot I had mentioned earlier. It was small for him but he would have to squeeze through the best way he could.

Sliding under the hole, I wiggled my ass at him knowing his eyes were on me. A growl from him was sufficient and I finished crawling under. Coming to my feet, he  watched carefully. “You make that seem easy.”

“Well I’ve been doing it for years.” I commented.

Rubbing his hands together, he lowered himself down and slowly, ever so slowly, he inched his way under the hole. After wiggling and adjusting his large frame, he managed to get on the other side. Brushing himself off, I kissed him quickly and took his hand. Letting me lead the way, I wasn’t going to make this trip easy for him. I loved him, sure; but it make it memorable, I was going to have a little fun.

Walking quietly, I stopped every so often to listen for sounds. Hearing none except the wildlife, we carried on even quicker. When we were halfway there, I gave him a coy smile and back him into a nearby tree. The startled look on his face was priceless but cut off when I placed my lips on his. I groaned feeling his lips on mine. I was all too eager to lay us down on the ground right now and make love.

Slipping his tongue in my mouth, it seemed he had the same idea but I broke the kiss before it could get too heated. I still had a game to play. We weren’t far so it wasn’t like he could get lost. All he had to do was follow me.

Pulling away from him, he pulled me back into his warmth. Kissing along the side of my neck, it tipped to the side to let him continue his assault. Shaking my head of the incredible feeling that was beginning to intensify in my abdomen, I stepped away from him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked eyeing me dangerously.

“Well…” I stepped back in his comfort zone. “If you’re a good boy Peeta, you’ll find out.”

“A good boy, huh? You know that’s going to be hard for me.”

“Oh yes, you have to be. If you want the reward.” I smiled coyly at him. I was never good at seduction but this seemed to be working quite well for me.

Before he could say something, I turned and ran off. Shrieks of my laughter floated through the woods. My catcalls to him egged him on when I finally heard his thundering footsteps wage war through my precious woods. I passed trees and flowers and would hide behind the thickest trunks I could find hoping he wouldn’t find me.

I made it another quarter mile before he found me. Pressing me to the side of the tree, like I had done him earlier, his hands snaked under my shirt to tweak the nipples that were aching to be played with. His mouth on my neck working slowly toward my mouth. “I’ve got you.” He whispered in my ear before nipping the lobe.

I wiggled  against him eliciting a growl from him. I loved when he was like this. I loved when we could be free to do this. Ever since Henry and Charlotte showed up things hadn’t been smooth sailing. Ducking from his grasp, I backed away sing singing to him “No, you don’t. We’re not even there yet.”

“When we get there, you’re mine. You hear me?” He says passionately. It was the words I was hoping to hear.

Running again, I hoped this time he wouldn’t catch up to me until we got to the lake. I laughed at the freedom this possessed and could believe we were out here. In the one place that I knew I could be myself no matter what. I was never satisfied in the town. This was my home.

Over the hill, I knew I was close. Peeta was hot on my trail and gaining footing quickly. I had to move faster. Be quick as a hare but silent as a fox. He wouldn’t catch me...at least not yet. Maybe give it sometime before he cashed in his prize. Coming to the top, I gazed down and saw the lakes shimmering in the early summer light. It called. It beckoned for me to swim in its depths and cool off.

And I answered.

Jogging carefully down the hill, I started to peel off my clothes hoping he would find them and begin to do the same. First my shirt, that I peeled off my sweaty body, then when I reached flat ground, I quickly shimmed out of my pants and kicked off my boots.

Turning around, I could see him hurtling down the hill and tearing his own clothes off in the process. I forgot about the race and stood my ground to watch him. I watched the muscles clench in his body and I felt myself grow wet from the visual. It’s no  wonder many girls in the District were stupid over him.

He was mere steps from me when he slowed down to a snail’s pace. “I’ve got you cornered huntress, what am I going to do with you?”

“Anything you want…” I whispered.

“Anything? Oh, the possibilities.” He smirked eyeing my half naked body.

Backing me slowly into the water, I nearly squealed from the cold but it was replaced quickly as my body  adjusted to the temperature. It seemed to have affected Peeta as well, but he didn't say anything. Grasping my hips, he pulled me roughly to him  and pressed his soft lips against mine. In a slow searing kiss his mouth slanted over mine and I fell into that kiss. Running his hands over my body, we bobbed in the water as he unclasped my bra and tossed it on the bank.

Nipples instantly hardening from the cool water, he leaned down and captured one in his warm mouth. Suckling and nipping till it was taut and painful, he switched to the other side. Moaning loudly, I didn’t care how loud I was. Tipping my head back, the warmth of the sun heating my face. Possibly sun-burning me.

“Fuck Peeta!” I cried out when his mouth found his favorite place on my neck. His fingers replaced his mouth on my turgid nipples and I felt the scratching of his fangs--those ever sharpening ones--against my skin. A free hand cupping and squeezing my ass, he jerked me toward him and I felt his cock brush against me. The hard length making me wetter than I already was. Thankfully, we were still on the shallow end so he planted his feet into the mud. I’m not sure how his prosthetic was handling the water, but I’m assuming it was waterproof.

“Oh, I am.” He mummered against my neck. Reaching down, he eased my panties off and tossed them along with his own boxers to the bank. Lifting me up around his strong hips, he thrust roughly into me. Crying out, he wrapped a hand around the back of my neck as he began to pump hard into me. Making me see stars, making my body weak from his intrusion. Kissing my mouth, I fought for tongue dominance and we battled a heated kiss that escalated until he had to back us out of the water.

My body shivered involuntarily but the intensity of his eyes warmed me to the core. Laying us down on the ground, the grass warm from the sun, he plunged himself back into me. Bracing my hands on above my head, he pinned me down and took a breasts and sucked roughly on it. My back arched into him and my hips trying to keep up with his rhythm. Soon enough the tightening coils of pleasure that had been building since I thought of this idea, sprang loose and I screamed his name as my orgasm blasted me.

“Oh, fuck Peeta!” I cried out again when he sank his sharp fangs into the side of my neck. The pull of blood and his erratic thrust were going to send me over again. I didn’t care, but as soon as I felt him explode inside  me, I came again with him.

Collapsing against me, I cradled his body in mine. Holding him while his breathing calmed and his body stilled. Lifting his head at me, he gave me a crooked, yet satisfied smile. His cerulean eyes penetrating my silver ones.

“So, was I good boy enough for you?”

  
“Oh yes… Oh yes you were.”


End file.
